terranostra20fandomcom-20200214-history
Character Groups / Alignments
Different character groups and alignments Righteous : Disciples : protectors of humanity and every form of life present on Earth. Even though considered a bit extreme in their practices and way of life, the disciples protect, enhance but most importantly admire earth. They try to live with as little as possible, but are very intelligent. They possess the knowledge of healing Earth by planting new types of plants on Earth. Humane : The Nuns : This group is one of our main groups of characters. The nuns were affiliated to the Religious institution but decided to fly away when one of the members, Magda, who was also working for Orbit industries, realized the company was working with the Church to prepare their evil plan. They are trained to combat and are extremely knowledgable. They also master in camouflage and are present around the world. Transcendent : The Forgotten : They live as a secluded society wandering on Earth trying to escape this omnipresent technology. They are the first ones to understand the goals of Orbit industries and discovered their alliance with the Religious institution while planning a terrorist attack on their HQ. They don't use technology, which makes them untraceable. Orthodox : The Robs : Robs are robots created and designed as human helpers. They accomplish any task their owners ask them. It ranges from helping a woman giving birth to a child to committing murder. They are intelligent but can be destroyed instantly in case their system is used by a hacker or if they do things their owners didn't ask for. Pragmatic : Orbit Industries : This company is the world leader in terms of technology. They are over-funded and extremely powerful throughout the world. They designed the internet as we know it in 2300 and work with the Church to create the ultimate artificial intelligence that will help them accomplish their evil plan. They do not necessarily share the same values as the institution but have one shared ambition : power. Autonomous : Dionyses : From the God Dionysus, god of the party, abundance and diverse pleasures. These people only research their personal pleasure. They do not live by society's rules and don't seem to care about what others think of them. They believe that their time on Earth is counted and that nobody should try to repair the planet because of its inevitable destruction in the millenaries to come. They're always a good time if you party with them. Ascendant : The Religious Institute : The main antagonists. Their mission is to assess their power over the world to live a society ruled by God, once again. They do not believe the way Humans live is good and want to make them follow God's path no matter what. They work with Orbit industries to create the artificial intelligence. Ambitious : The missionaries : They are the armed branch of the Religious institute. They have been created and trained to travel through the world to fight and exterminate the last groups of people refusing to live with technology. Why? Because it represents a possible menace in their master plan. Their enemies here are the Forgotten, which whom they fight. Self-indulgent : Braga : The Institute's numer one. He is a self-proclaimed pope, young, very smart but mad. He lets his followers believe his goal is to spread religion onto the world and governments to make them believe again and fear God, but his secret desires are to control the planet solely by his hand. He is the main evil character of our story.